the_far_northfandomcom-20200214-history
Session One
Date: Sunday March 11 2018 Initiation Freya , Ilva , and Ashaldi and Omen are awoken at midnight by cloaked fiures of the Eiri tribe. In the cold of night they are ushered to the base of the Bregorond mountain, located just outside the village. This small mountain is known to hold a shrine to the tribe's God, Tidus , though forbidden to access to those without proper titles. Therefore the three young women had not yet been up this trail. Their guides left them at this point and they now stood standing a the foot of the trail up Bregorond, a simple, old wooden arch standing before them. The three looked at each other, remembing their histories together within their Vargnir tribe. Freya and Ashaldi were friends when they were children, though as time passed they drifted apart with their interests and training. Although the two were not intimately familiar with Ilva, her attitudes and actions have been heard by them loudly throughout the years. Now, thrusted together, they began their climb up to the shrine. As they passed through the initial arch, Omen stopped by the gate and sat, refusing to go on. Ashaldi sensed no danger from her companion and so allowed herself to move on without him. She thought he must understand that this might not be his place to continue. The trail wound up the slope and became cooler and cooler with each turn. The improperly dressed hikers began to feel the effects. Part way up they came across a wolf statue, very similar to statues posted throughout their tribe, as wolves are a revered animal and spirit. A single, small candle was lit beside the guardian, and a few scribbles of an unknown language were written on its base. Freya decided to blow out the candle and they continued on their way. Soon they came upon a second arch and as the tiny group passed under it they began to feel a sense of deepness and cold. They hurried along and when they approached a second wolf statue they barely stopped to glance, with Freya quickly blowing out this candle as well and scurring away. A third and final arch met their arrival at the summit of the mountain. Cold air whistled around them and they walked into a large, flat clearing. Here the three could see manmade stone stacked in a large alter at the center of the clearing. A few other pedestals were scattered around the edges, but the focus was on the altar which in front of stood the Wise Woman of Eiri, Agna Haraldsdottir , otherwise known as Ilva's mother. It became clear that Agna wished the group to approach her. As they did their feeling of cold rose to uncomfortable levels. Shivering they listened as the Wise Woman spoke. "All that is ice is not frozen. '' ''Not all who set sail are lost; '' ''From the young a few will be chosen, '' ''To stand forth and payeth the cost." As she spoke the woman dipped her fingers into a small bowl at her side, they came back up covered in a red powder. Moving carefully she moved the same fingers into a second bowl and her fingers came back up slick and dripping the red. Moving towards the closest child to her, Freya, she raised her drenched fingers and drew a rune upon the Barbarian's forehead. Wisdom. ''And then she turned her head to the alter before them. Freya stepped up. Up the steps to the top of the alter there lay a pool of deep water. The girl was unsure how deep as she could not fathom a bottom. Yet she felt the need to step in. And so she did, and instantly she sunk. Deeper and deeper she went, colder and colder. A large voice loomed in her head - ''What would you ask of me - ''is sang in her mind. ''Nothing - ''the humble girl responded. Suddenly she was out again, warmer than ever. She climbed out the other side and turned, waiting on the others to join her. Agna turned then to Ashaldi and dipped her fingers once more. ''Fang. ''She wrote on the Druid's head and the girl too stepped up the alter. Coldness filled her and the thought that the water would soothe this drove her into the pool. She sank as well - ''What would you ask of me ''- the voice returned and in Ashaldi's head. Familiar with the Gods it was obvious she was speaking to Tidus and a feeling of pride for her God filled her. ''Your blessing is all I need - ''she responded and instantly she was out of the pool as well, warmth radiating inside her. The two silver haired Vargnir waited together on the other side of the alter for their last companion. Agna turned to her daughter but did not dip her fingers a third time as a red rune already adorned the young Shaman'd forehead. She stepped up the altar as well. But instead of being greeted by an endless pool, she simply walked over a thick sheet of ice to join her companions on the other side. Agna followed her daughter, walking over ice as well and directed the three children to a well on this side of the alter. Inside it was water and she commanded each to drink. As they took a sip, the strange warmth that filled them previously dissipated and they were back to normal, the chill of the mountain top stinging at them. ''"In the cold night a fire shall be woken, '' ''Melt shall the ice from within; A furious word shall be spoken, And the hunt of the pack - begin." Agna then walked away and soon vanished into the darkness. For a moment the girls simply stood there until they realized the ritual had come to an end. And with the cold chasing them down the mountain the three returned to the village, Omen quickly joining Ashaldi's side as she returned. As they return they notice the sleeping village they left is now fully awake and waiting on them. A large bonfire has been lit in the town center and all adults are gathered. Locations Visited Eiri Bregorond Mountain Skjeldar Tower Freya's Home NPCs Encountered Agna Haraldsdottir Durn Thegnsson Brynjar Thegnsson Enemies Encountered Enemy 1 - man Enemy 2 - woman Enemy 3 - slayed Enemy 4 - leader Enemy 5 - redhead Loot Obtained Freya: An Old Pattern Wielded Blade Ashaldi: x5 Coins The Deed of Skjella